1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for improving a golfer's game, and in particular, relates to a golf swing improvement device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The difficulty of achieving a proper golf club swing has been addressed by numerous types of inventions, related to such various components of swing as the golfer's hand position, angle of golf club, follow-through of the swing, and the like. For example, there are various hand positioning guides including those of Carlisle (U.S. design Pat. No. D361,613) and Harkins, Jr. (U.S. design Pat. No. D354,327).
The golf club alignment guide of Hirsch (U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,329) is a detachable stand for supporting a golf club that includes a triangular-shaped bracket member pivotally supporting a spring clamp adapted to clamp the shaft of a golf club so that the golf club is supported in an upright position at an angle selected by player.
The golf club swing training device of Huber (U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,388) comprises a ball suspended by a cord from a handle or from the shaft of a golf club for use in a set of drill steps intended to teach a proper golf swing, through utilization of the centrifugal forces required in a proper golf swing.
The golf swing training aid of Slusher (U.S. design Pat. No. D356135) appears to include a hand-piece clampingly mounted parallel to a golf club handle so the person holds two separate handles during the training.
The golf swing control strap of del Barrio (U.S. design Pat. No. D372,064) include a buckled strap apparently for encircling an arm, attached perpendicularly to a buckled vertical strap that is attached to a small curved piece, presumably for encircling a golf club handle.
None of the known inventions provide a means for flexibly positioning both of the golfer's hands to assist the golfer in keeping the hands in correct position with correct follow-through in the swing. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device which gives a user the correct positioning of hands and wrists, and thus allows improvement of the accuracy of the person's game.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.